Polyunsaturated fatty acids (PUFA), more specifically the omega-3 fatty acids, which include docosahexaenoic acid (DHA), provide numerous health benefits. With the development of biotechnology, these fatty acids can be produced efficiently by microorganisms as an alternative source to fish. Microbial lipids, however, do not always have the physical properties required for handling and are prone to phase separation. A typical process for removal of solids from microbial lipids by controlled crystallization involves solvents if crystallizing a desired fraction or dry fractionation by winterizing or pressing. However, solvents are expensive and impact process safety, and dry fractionation methods result in a large amount of solids removed, thereby, resulting in a poor liquid oil yield. Typical methods for obtaining liquid oils from solid fat with the desired composition of fatty acids are problematic for large scale production.